


【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁-弄臣

by of_the_nights



Series: 【sherloki】金鱼和蝼蚁 [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/of_the_nights/pseuds/of_the_nights
Summary: “你的名字叫什么？可爱的少年，从墓中你出来见见天日吧！你举着火炬？你长着翅膀？莫非你是俘虏人心的爱神？”“他把火炬熄灭了，火灭了。这个俊美青年是死神。”————《大理石雕像少年》{瑞士}康拉德·费迪南德·迈耶





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 下面是食用说明  
> 1，《/雷/神/》电影出现主要是基于以下考虑：sherlock世界并非漫/威/宇/宙，所以开始时才说Loki是“掉下来的”  
> 2，之所以前文Loki在被说起“美国”时那么大反应，因为他还没意识到自己不在原来的宇宙，记忆还停留在“美国”、“纽约”、“复/仇/者”上。  
> 3，两个世界观分开的好处是，Loki可以在相当一段时间内远离原宇宙的纷争，认真和sherlock谈恋爱呸，重新开始。同时知道原宇宙发生了什么。  
> 4，因为要与现实有所区分，再加上版权等问题，电影名我用的是直译。  
> 5，说到版权——他们统统不是我的！

“又一个案子？”

Sherlock整理袖口的手顿了顿。

“可lestrade还没给你来电话。”

现在连Loki都记住了“蝼蚁警探”的名字。

Sherlock伸手拉过外套，“私人事务。”

这个词成功让Loki把注意力从抛光手杖转移到他身上。

“住脑，‘邪神’。”sherlock有些狼狈的避开Loki的视线，好像害怕自己在那双绿眼睛的注视下会吐露一切。“只是个委托。”

“什么委托要你穿成这样？”

这话是真的。Sherlock一改西装衬衫，换成了深色皮夹克，圆领衫加短靴。他现在看起来不像个侦探，倒像沉迷于机车摇滚的歌手之流。他自己在客厅来来回回走了两圈，“你到底跟不跟去？”

“头一件你这副滑稽样，说明必有好戏。”Loki磕了磕脚跟，然后拿起手杖。等他转过沙发时已经换了一身行头：和sherlock风格类似，但明显比前者过火......很多。Sherlock见状露出一个假笑。他们下楼时正好赶上哈德森太太例行烤饼干，等她探头看清楼梯上的动静时，老太太目瞪口呆，几乎摔坏了她的托盘。

“不用等我们吃午饭，下午之前估计是回不来。”sherlock打开前门，“顺带一提，您的饼干要糊了，太太。”

这位可怜的女人立刻发出一声短促的尖叫，冲回厨房。事后她把自己的失态归咎于新开的止疼片让她产生了“房客们穿得像个摇滚乐队成员”的幻觉。

他们拦下一辆出租，sherlock报了地址。目的地离贝克街不是很远，是一家经纪公司的驻地。

一进大厅Loki就开始感到索然无味。这地方和任何一家在某繁华街道占据中心地段的大公司一样，是所谓“高级蝼蚁”的巢穴。装修昂贵，华而不实，大厅里永远挤着一群徒有其表渴望出名的平庸之辈；楼层上则不缺衣着大同小异，面无表情，说话固定语句，只等某日签下大牌的雇员。蝼蚁即蝼蚁，但他不介意找点乐子。多次的失败让那些不断等待的二三线“预备役”们明白不要小瞧任何走进大厅的人，而他们恰恰是这些人中较而上之的那一类：sherlock连队都懒得排，直接走到问讯处报名字。

有前台打电话确认的功夫，Loki已经发现了起码三个试图用眼神引起他注意的人。他知道那些蠢蝼蚁们在想些什么，他也乐意逗弄猎物打发时间。但在Loki犹豫不决究竟是让几条蛇钻进他们的裤子还是干脆一把火烧了他们的头发时，sherlock果断替他做了决定：大侦探先以一个微笑向前台小姐道谢，转身就扯住Loki的袖子把他拖向电梯。

玩不成了。

“你干嘛？”

“感恩吧！”sherlock讥讽道，“第一，那群人看你就像苍蝇见了肉，但凡有点智商的人都会知道被缠上的后果。第二，要是在这就暴露了身份，你下个月就可以跟甜点永别了！”

Loki不情不愿走进了电梯“你没说这是卧底，”他重新打量了一下自己幻化的着装，露出一个嫌恶的表情，“现在换衣服还来得及么？”

“不行，有监控。”sherlock直接拒绝，“你要跟来的。”

“我以为你不接无趣的案子。”

“是不接。但我也不拒绝对方人傻钱多。”

他们要去的地方是一间位于七层的办公室。Sherlock干脆忽视秘书，直接推门而入。

办公室的主人显然没料到这两位不速之客，他一手拿着电话，另一只抓满小甜饼的手僵在半空。他反应很快，马上试图掩饰，但鼓起的左腮和嘴角的饼干渣出卖了他，更不用说腿上的饼干桶“咣当”一声滚落在地。

Loki瞥了一眼桌上的名牌：Matt·Oville，高级经纪人

对方手忙脚乱挂了电话。“你不能就这么闯进来，sherlock！”

“我已经进来了，有事说事。”

Oville捡起饼干桶，尴尬的把它塞进柜子，然后指了指桌前的两把椅子，“请坐。这位是——？”

他看向Loki。

“我是——”

“Tom·Frost，我同事。Tom，Matt·Oville，我的委托人。”sherlock打断他，“现在能继续了吗？”

“好、好吧，很高兴见到你，先生。关于这件事......你们得先签过协议才行。”Oville抹了抹额头，从抽屉拿出一沓打印纸，“你们知道，这些日子小报记者简直是无孔不入，再严密的防范都是必要的。”

Sherlock翻了翻协议书，然后在上面留下两个鬼画符。

“这件事是严格保密的，因此只有私家侦探才能处理。我的委托人看过您参办的案子，对您的专业能力印象深刻，这就是为什么——”

“说重点，先生，我们都知道我是全伦敦最好的侦探。”

Oville再次抹了抹额头“好吧，那我就直说了。我们请你来是想让你帮忙调查一起私宅闯入事件，昨晚发生的事，没有报警，你们是最先知道的。我在今晨联系到......”

这有可能是真的。碰巧sherlock熬夜的习惯和经纪人经常通宵处理明星事务的作息不谋而合，才使他在凌晨三点收到了这封委托邮件。Sherlock本来不会对这种无趣案件感兴趣，每天上万人在他的网站里留言，给他写信发邮件请求帮助——但最近苏格兰场一派安宁，他房租没交冰箱空了又不愿跟死胖子接触，而对方碰巧是那种钱多的没处花、一口开价上万的蠢金鱼。

Sherlock是高反，不是把自己饿死在家里的傻子。

权当是两餐之间一道口味恶劣的开胃菜吧。

半小时后，他们上了一辆属于经纪公司的车。Oville对司机报了一个街名，属于伦敦富人区，一条街上挤满了影星名流，简直是小报记者的天堂。

所谓“案发地点”是一间位于顶层的复式公寓，地址保密，并非常住。事发之后房主（某名人）一家迅速搬离，房间被彻底清理打扫，只有家具等大件还留在原地。

“也就是说你们把闯入者的痕迹全部抹掉了？！”sherlock望着一尘不染的房间内部，突然有一种甩手不干的冲动。

“呃，也不尽然.......”经纪人抹了抹额头，解释道“因为当时没有人员伤亡和财产损失，所以就请了清洁工打扫。但我们给你留下了闯入者的主要痕迹，跟我来。”

他的口气就像个向大人献宝的男孩。

Sherlock转身想要跟过去，这回换成Loki拦他了。

“你不打算解释一下你擅自给我起名的事么？”

Sherlock面无表情掏出手机，“正巧，我也想请你解释一下——”他飞快的在黑莓上摁了几个键，然后把它一把递到Loki鼻子前。

“为什么你的名字成了电影角色名？而且”

他又调了张图。

“别告诉我你还兼职演电影。”

Loki抢下他的手机，屏幕上是一张海报，那上面被放大的人脸和他那金发无脑的兄弟该死的相像，而另一张......

为什么我会出现在蝼蚁的电影里？！

他哥哥在地球上的女友简，那个什么希尔维博士，还有海姆达尔和......奥丁。

他瞥了一眼电影名。

《索尔》

“你现在还打算向别人介绍你是Loki·Laufeyson？”sherlock拿回他的手机，径直走进里屋。

“哦，你、你在这，好吧，现在——这就是那个人留下的痕迹。”

Sherlock现在站在育婴室里，看着经纪人费力地把一面装饰墙上罩住的塑料布掀开。

“就是它，很像恶搞对不对？事实上我也这么猜的：估计是哪个混蛋喝多了和朋友打赌——‘嘿！我赌十英镑你不敢闯进那个影星家里，在他家墙壁上画画！’所以他就这么误闯了，真该死，对吧？要我说——”

“你觉得它像什么？”经纪人问道。

但sherlock一言不发。

五角帽，紧身衣，铃铛，手鼓，软底鞋。

弄臣（Fool）

 

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

他们一定是对这桩案件达成了某种奇怪共识，否则无法解释为什么sherlock和经纪人一离开公寓就勾肩搭背进了酒吧，Loki，正好相反，拦下一辆出租就匆匆离开。

两个难兄难弟上午十点就在吧台前痛饮。经纪人绷紧一天的神经被酒精泡软，开始口无遮拦。他对自己看上去烂醉如泥的同伴非常满意，对方正趴在桌上神智不清。对着一个醉鬼发发牢骚应该没什么，经纪人想着，开始冲着sherlock大倒苦水，对于后者的偶尔追问也根本没放在心上。

所以难怪经纪人临近中午离开时丝毫没意识到身边少了一个人，和自己的手机。

半小时后，sherlock再次现身，这次是在萨伏依酒店前的一辆出租车里。司机模样怪异，鸭舌帽压的很低，左手上还挂着一根手杖。

“先生想去哪？”

“废话少说，”sherlock毫不犹豫打断了对方，“你打听到没有？”

司机露出一个志得意满的微笑，他看向对面酒店门口团团围住的长枪短炮。

“有意思……蝼蚁们对他人隐藏秘密的渴望，”他摘下墨镜，绿眼睛里有一闪而逝的恶意。“我想知道是否他们对同类的秘密也一样感兴趣。你手上那是……？”

“他的手机，多谢喝彩。”他懒洋洋地向后靠在椅背上。“听着，这是计划：从酒店后门进去之后直接到顶层套房，那对夫妇就住在那。你假装成歌迷之类引开那堆保镖，我用经纪人的手机发短信把他们其中一个人叫下来，然后我负责审讯部分要到信息，然后完事。”

“慢着------为什么我要去引来保镖？”

“A.两个人里我是侦探，你是神。B.我打不过那么多人。C.说你是摇滚爱好者要比出租车司机令人信服。”

“首先，我是神，意味着我可以随时离开，不必在这里听你指挥。其次，你撒谎。最后，你只是为自己少干活找借口罢了。”Loki学着他的样子也往后一靠，假装对自己的指甲来了兴趣。“给我个好理由，不然你就等着一身饰两角吧！”

sherlock猛地坐起来，“看在上帝的份上！那个妻子是个是个制作人！中年女人、夫妻不和、三个孩子、明星身份压力、在圈内下滑的地位……还有比她更容易上钩的人吗？一个眨眼再加上点傻兮兮的微笑就能让她乖乖跟你到地狱去！究竟是谁少干活？”

Loki一言不发。

气氛开始僵持。

sherlock不愿再后退，而且他，是的，他清楚一旦Loki离开是什么后果。

他随时可以离开。

绿眼睛的神突然把身体探过横在他们之间的操作台。他把身子贴的如此之近，以至于Sherlock一时看不穿他的把戏，只能不断向后仰……直到退无可退。

即便对于蔑视世俗情感的人来说这个距离也太近了。

他们鼻尖相对，把对方眼里的深渊看得一清二楚。

Loki突然一笑。

“我就当作是你在称赞我的魅力。”

邪神好以整暇地拉开车门走出去，还不忘给自己换一身行头。而车里另一人则正巧相反，大侦探保持着原来的可笑姿势，就像被胶水粘在了车窗上。

半小时后。

kattie·shift局促不安的坐在萨伏依酒店顶层套房的环形沙发上，房间内气氛尴尬，她的两个私人保镖正死死扭住一位自称粉丝年轻人，只等她一声令下。

他看上去倒真像个狂热粉丝，女制作人尴尬地并拢双腿：长发、铆钉、皮衣，这个长相酷似抖森的大男孩的打扮从头到脚写着“我爱摇滚”。更何况，她不想承认，但他的目光实在是……

她所处的豪华套房、身上的高级定制和珠宝、周围随处可见的奢侈品在对方眼里空无一物。他已看穿她的妆容、头衔、装模作样和一切外在虚荣，只剩下赤身裸体，和赤裸之下的阴暗贪欲。

“谢谢你，不过我想还是放开这位先生的好，他只是想要个签名而已。”kattie·shift终于出声，努力扮做一脸厌烦“我不会对粉丝冷酷无情------你们去门外等着，然后把这位先生送出酒店。”

房间里只剩两个人。

“我给你五分钟时间说清楚你要干什么，不然我就喊人了。”

她的声音发抖，不然足以恐吓他人。

“你说过不会对粉丝冷酷无情，眼下真让我伤心”年轻人一脸受伤，“不过既然你开门见山，我也不费力撒谎了------”

他依然一脸嬉笑，但却无端令人觉得毛骨悚然。

“接下来我要问你几个问题，你如实回答就行，pretty。我们都不希望你被吓到然后大声尖叫、所以我不得不让你流几滴血，是吧？”

女制作人缩进沙发，挣扎着想把他推开，“我丈夫很快就回来，你------”

“嘘。”

年轻人轻轻捂住她的嘴。

女人瞪大双眼。

“你不会想让我走的，正相反，你恨不得你的丈夫永远不回来，这样我就不必离开……”

他隔着那只手印下一吻。

现在她看清了。

那张脸、那双眼睛……她觉得自己深陷绿色的漩涡，紧接着又被抛向高空。天也是绿色的，无数绿色。一望见底，深不可测。

他太迷人了。她有点意识不清。英俊过头……我的天，就像九年级的初恋，美好……刻骨铭心。

“我们现在可以开始了吗？”

 

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

弄臣-第三章

 

“嘿！”  
Loki敲了敲车窗，sherlock探身过去帮他打开门。  
“我就不该答应这事！”Loki看上去脸色不太好，“我只不过是稍微找了点乐子，那只母蝼蚁看我的眼神恨不得把我活吞了！九界在上，她的求偶欲望简直能让芙蕾雅自愧不如——”  
sherlock非常不给面子地笑了起来，Loki瞪了他一眼。  
“——而且她还有两个孩子——”他停住不说了，因为此时sherlock别过头去，肩膀抖个不停，“你早知道了，是吧？”  
“哦，我还以为地球上没什么能让一位神感到畏惧呢。”  
“闭嘴吧！”  
“她都跟你说了什么？”  
“和之前小甜饼终结者一样，夜半闯入，被删掉的录像。不过她确实提到一点——她家有两个仆人负责轮班伺候婴儿，其中一个今天没来上班。”  
“......你是说保姆？还有——甜饼终结者？你认真的？你都在那台电脑上看了些什么？”  
“嘿！你说要我了解中庭文化的！”  
sherlock不得不紧急终止这个话题以防恼羞成怒的邪神让他的后背爬满火蚁。“一个形迹可疑的保姆，还有呢？”  
“那个女人在事情发生当天夜里负责照看婴儿，但今天早上她就没影了，而且直到现在也没出现过。”  
“他们知道究竟什么原因她没来么？”  
“后半夜没有轮到她上班，他们也没问。不过我成功让她承认了一些事，比如在雇佣这个女人之前他们曾经暗中对她进行过背景调查。这显然有损她的利益，她不愿轻易承认——”  
“但你还是让她开口了？”  
Loki简直称得上是咬牙切齿，“过程称不上多么美好。”他瞥了sherlock一眼，“你要是敢笑——”  
“不会，不会，我很敬佩你的......付出。我相信她一定告诉了你保姆的基本信息。”  
“当然，她叫——”  
Loki卡住了。sherlock不可置信地看着他，车内陷入沉默。  
“别告诉我你把它忘了！”  
“当然不会！”Loki斥道，不知何故脸颊泛红。他掏出笔记本翻开，然后看也不看sherlock径自开始念：“Barbara·Anna·Jones，女性，31岁，德比郡人，现住址伦敦东区渔港——”  
sherlock一把把笔记本从他手里抽出来。  
“唔，”他把话说得相当严肃，“对于一个初来乍到的神祗，能把地址拼成这样已经很好了——我是说，‘东蛆’这个词真是一点都不会引起读者歧义。”  
Loki猛地伸手抢回来。“你有完没完！既然你都知道了地址，难道这时候你不应该赶紧挪着你的屁股跑去她家吗？”  
“哦，去是肯定的，最好乘地铁。”sherlock拉开车门，“顺带一提，你把这辆出租车的司机藏哪了？”

 

好侦探们一般都会竭尽全力隐藏行踪，不管是不是在盯梢或跟踪。这几乎成为了人们对他们的一贯印象，以及，职业道德。所以当我们的两位侦探衣着怪异地走进地铁站、并令人惊讶地出现在最后一节车厢里也就不足为奇了。  
他们两个并肩坐着，一个比一个看上去更加“不”可疑。sherlock竖起领子，头埋得只剩卷毛露在外面，手上还忙着摆弄自己偷来的“终结者”的手机。Loki不知道什么时候变出一副墨镜架在鼻梁上，相应的还有他一贯的黑西装——一点都不引人注目，真的。  
“你干吗？”  
“你干吗？”  
“迈克罗夫特，”sherlock小声抱怨，“我为了骗过他编了个理由，并且根据我编的内容，我不应该出现在公共场合，比如地铁。——你什么情况？”  
“那女人非说我长得像一个什么人类影星！汤姆——’抖森‘（Tom......Hiddle‘son’）之类的！我想应该和你给我看的东西有关——人类对偶像崇拜真让人印象深刻。”  
“也许你应该去看看关于你自己的电影。”  
“什么？”  
“......我是说你应该看看这部手机，那个经纪人瞒了不少东西。”sherlock转移话题，“他查出了B·Jones有虐童前科，很早之前。他看起来像是准备把这件事告诉那对夫妇，只不过还没等他动手，她先失踪了。”  
“虐童前科？怎么她把那些小孩扔着不管吗？”  
“差不多。这些是几年前的档案，在她的家乡德比郡发生的。上面写着一个住户报了警，怀疑隔壁有人把小孩独自锁在屋里。警察破门而入的时候证实了邻居的猜测。这家的夫妇各自有事出门，把孩子托付给当时可能刚从社区大学毕业的Jones。但她只是把孩子喂饱然后锁进房间，自己在外寻欢作乐。因此事她受到了指控，但后来因为孩子父母分居不了了之。”  
“所以她的失踪有可能是她听到自己要被人揭发的风声，于是先逃走了，宁愿丢掉工作也不愿失去信誉。”  
sherlock点了点头，“有可能，对她来说信誉就意味着工作。但这无法解释墙上的符号和被删除的录像。”  
“难道就没有可能是她自己画上去的？临别报复，诸如此类？”  
“这解释不了录像——她的学历可不足以支撑她完成如此高难度的活。而且她为什么非要选择这个图案？文字更容易表达仇恨，就像那些街头涂鸦——”  
他突然不说话了。  
“哦，又来了，真不错！”Loki翻了个白眼，“我现在才知道人类侦探这一行的后遗症就是关键时刻无法说完一整句话。”  
但是sherlock恍若未闻。他转过头一把抓住Loki的肩膀开始摇晃。Loki一时间惊呆了，以至于都忘记要躲开。  
“盲眼银行家！”sherlock大声说，情绪激动，“盲眼银行家！”  
“......什么？”  
“盲眼银行家！符号！信息！”sherlock语无伦次，“我和John开始合租后不久接到过一个私人委托案件，同样是夜半闯入、同样是留下无人能解的信号——在墙上的喷绘不是报复而是信息！闯入者在墙上留下图案是在传递某种消息、某种可能只有同伙才能明白的消息！而Jones很有可能就是凶手的同谋。而且很有可能对方身高在六英尺三或四英寸。”  
“你怎么能知道对方的身高？“  
“很简单：图案的高度。最顶端的线条超过七英尺，但没有任何抖动或不连续的痕迹。身高，加上臂长，我们要找的是个高个子男人或女人，且身高一定超过六英尺。——我以为在这么多次经历之后你已经不会再问我这种问题了。”  
“不是我，”Loki幸灾乐祸指了指sherlock身后，“别对女士这么无理，亲爱的。”  
sherlock转过头。两个打扮时尚的姑娘正一脸兴奋地看着他，就像在地铁上看见一了只猫。没等他反应过来问题就接踵而至。他们被困住了。  
完了。  
“下午好，先生们！”  
“很抱歉打扰你们，但是——”  
“我们都是侦探小说爱好者，然后恰巧听到你在说的这个，就忍不住问了。”  
“你们是侦探吗？”  
“就像前段时间登报的那位一样？”  
“看起来好像还有点像诶！”  
“旁边穿西装的是你的朋友吗先生？”  
Loki瞥了一眼旁边已经浑身僵直的sherlock。噢，蝼蚁的弱点，他想着，然后摘下墨镜冲着两个姑娘一笑。  
“抱歉，我们不是侦探。我的朋友也是个狂热粉丝，他刚才有点失态，吓到你们了真不好意思。”  
一笑万事消，Loki百用不爽。只要他用那双绿眼睛看着对方再露出一个微笑，受害者能站满彩虹桥。可惜今天他大概出门迈错了脚，又或者是大意之间忽视了自己“撞脸”的事。他一摘下墨镜，事情反而更糟：两个姑娘尖叫一声，险些没晕过去。  
彻底完了。  
Loki手疾眼快，没等她们喊出那个让他麻烦不断的名字，一道混淆咒闪过整节车厢。姑娘们头重脚轻了一会，再看向他的时候显然清醒了不少。  
“抱歉先生，你长得特别像那位影星，然后我们都是他的粉丝，所以有点失控。”高个子的姑娘连连道歉，“真是抱歉给你们造成了这么多麻烦！”  
“没关系！”刚刚炸毛的侦探这会又反应过来了，唯恐天下不乱，“老有人说他俩是亲戚，他都习惯了，是不是，Tom？”  
眼看着就有引发新一轮混乱的风险——  
“我怎么记得咱们该下车了？”  
“下站才——”  
“对，我们得提前准备好——回见，女士们！”  
Loki扯着sherlock往车门那边走，sherlock极不情愿。两个人推推搡搡，但是很快又被叫住了。  
“没关系的！”之前的姑娘压低声音悄悄跟loki说。  
“什么？”  
“我是说你们俩——没关系的，法案已经通过了，你们现在是合法的，不用这么遮遮掩掩。”  
Loki觉得自己完全没跟上她的话。  
“哦不用装了，我都看出来了——你们是一对，不是吗？不得不说，你的男朋友真可爱！”

 

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说点絮叨的：因为这一章写到“声东击西制造混乱”这个经典把戏，让我想到电视剧神夏里丑闻那一集他们为了闯进艾琳的家，故意装成被抢劫。临行前sherlock在221B试衣服，把john吓了一跳还问他在干嘛，结果sherlock穿着消防员的衣服很快跑出来，嘴里念叨着“这身不行”又跑进去。当时看的时候没什么反应，后来就“等等不对啊”，才想起来出处。原著《波西米亚丑闻》那一章，sherlock为了找到Irene藏照片的位置，在她的房子里放火（就像John弄响了火警警报器一样）扔了个烟雾弹，自己装作被烧伤成功混进了Irene的起居室。  
> 所以魔法特让他换衣服是为了吐槽原著里sherlock真的玩了火吗......

他们站在卧室里各自一脸苦大仇深。Loki连着放了几个清新咒，sherlock皱起眉。  
“拜托别告诉我她在自己家里烂掉了！”  
“我不这么认为。”sherlock慢慢在床边蹲下，用手电照亮床底，“哈！通心粉！真让人食欲大开！”  
他用扫把把那堆外卖残骸从床下面勾出来，上面还订着单据，显示是三天前从某个意式快餐店送来的晚餐，可惜现在已经成了一坨和快餐盒黏在一起的霉菌培养基。  
“她恐怕根本没回来过。她家里除了钱包、钥匙、手机这些随身携带的东西之外一件没少，还有这些——”sherlock掀起洗衣机的盖子。  
“你能不能先警告一下再打开！”  
sherlock挑了一下眉，他被Loki避之不及的样子大大取悦了。没散开的腐烂食物加上闷在洗衣机里的脏衣服，绝佳的室内清新剂搭配。  
“我们现在能走了吗？既然你都知道了她从没回来过，而且也很有可能再也不会回来？”  
“我还以为你挺享受呆在这呢！你跟着我进来的时候可没见你抱怨。”  
“不会有下次了！”Loki沉着脸，“以后宁可等在外面也不会再进半步！”  
这可就奇了，sherlock想。一个迫不及待想要进来，另一个唯恐不及只想出去。  
“我一定是看漏了什么！她不在公寓，到目前为止还没有人报案声称发现了她的尸体。手机联系不上，没有任何证据表明她认识的人中谁有可能与此事相关——”sherlock长出一口气，“我的天，我真是蠢透了！这和盲眼银行家没有任何相似！作案者删掉那段录像不是为了隐藏自己绘制图案的踪迹——或者说这不是主要目的——而是为了隐藏自己劫走Jones的事实！”  
“你是说她不是自己离开的？”Loki拿起一旁的台历，“也有可能，毕竟她给自己列了今天的待做事项，上面可没写着逃跑：值班，收拾屋子，补充杂货，以及——”  
他皱起眉。  
“‘鲱鱼？’”

 

“鲱鱼”酒吧离Jones公寓只有一个街区左右，但位置偏僻。他们费了一番功夫才找到它位于小巷中的隐蔽入口。这间酒吧的主人是个海钓爱好者，前水手，因为混到现在只剩下这家店，所以对自己的之前的经历念念不忘。酒保口风很紧，除了承认Jones确实是这里的常客外没有给出任何有效信息。  
“他警惕过头了，该死的！”饶是sherlock也忍不住骂了一句，“你看见他说话时下意识的身体动作了吗？朝一侧歪着身子，如果我跟着他往那个方向凑，他就会歪的更厉害，因为那扇酒架后面有一道暗门！这年头如果哪间酒吧没点私藏的小秘密才会叫我惊奇！”  
“酒架第二排那只空了的威士忌瓶子，“Loki慢条斯理地戴上手套，”他把机关做的太明显了，蠢货！——你就不想进去看看？“  
“你觉得那地方和Jones有关？别忘了她逃回德比郡的嫌疑还没排除！”  
“那也不妨碍我们先找点乐子。你来不来？”  
sherlock哼了一声。他们走到正对面的一家餐馆吃了晚饭，透过玻璃看着对面进出的人群多了起来。  
“所以，有什么计划？"  
“你制造点动静，我趁机溜进去看看有什么可疑的。大概需要五分钟左右，而且还必须闹得足够大、好让他们无暇顾及那道暗门的事。”  
“嗯，所以你打算一个人抢走那点乐趣、而放任我去当坏人了？”  
“分工而已，你有更好的办法？”  
“可能我还真有更好的办法。”

 

三十分钟之后。  
“这就是你说的更好的办法？”  
“哦现在你又有的说了？”  
sherlock侧身躲过飞来的酒瓶，“你没告诉我你的办法是这个！”他大喊着，抄起一只托盘扔了出去，“趴下！——你没告诉我你要引起一场酒吧斗殴！”  
Loki用他的权杖击碎了一只杯子，碎片混合着酒水在半空中炸开，“你是那个一开始说想要点动静的人！”  
“别说了！现在——不是——吵架——的——时间！”sherlock每说出一个词就挥出一拳，然后把那个满脸是血的家伙扔进人群。“你的魔法能坚持多长时间？——真不敢相信我竟然说了这个词！——多长时间？“  
“最多十分钟！这是个失误，咒语散开了，所以我并不能——”Loki一杖甩在某个家伙的下巴上，“——不能准确估计时间！”  
“足够了！快走！"  
两个人一前一后翻进吧台，sherlock身手敏捷地推了一下那只空瓶子，酒架发出一阵令人牙酸的动静，露出一道门。他们像两只猫一样钻了进去。  
“行了！搭把手，把门关上！”  
一门之隔，争吵和斗殴的声音还在持续，sherlock拉开墙边的电灯开关，靠在墙上喘气，Loki紧挨着他，手里还攥着那根伪装的手杖。  
sherlock的额头上被擦伤了一块，顺着脸向下淌血，双手关节都破了。Loki只比他好一点，他的西装都被酒浇湿了，衬衫紧绷绷地贴在身上。  
“怎么样？”  
“这是我这两天......打过......最痛快的一架！”  
“你在笑吗？”  
“没有。”  
但sherlock的肩膀抖个不停。“还记得在苏格兰场那次吗？”他磕磕绊绊从笑声中挤出一句话，这下连Loki都开始笑了。  
“打的好（good fight）。”  
“你也是。”  
他们支起身子打量室内，这地方空间大概有酒吧内部的一般，墙边上全是小号的酒桶，后面有最大的几乎能装进一个人。sherlock走过去敲了敲，捻了一点灰尘，又闻了闻。  
“我错过什么好戏了？”  
“一点称不上错过！”sherlock掸了掸手，“走私蒸馏酒，这就是他藏了半天的秘密！最近这三桶是在几天前送来的，全封死了。他干得相当小心，基本不留痕迹。”  
他一个接一个检查那些桶，大部分都被略过了。直到sherlock在其中一只面前停下。  
“你能把它弄开吗？或者炸开之类的？”  
“你觉得它有问题？”  
“没有灰尘，而且密封痕迹很新，这只刚被放进来几小时。”  
Loki用权杖对准那只桶。  
“砰！！！”  
桶盖碎成几块，液体喷涌而出，接着一个扭曲的、裹在防水布里不规则物体滚了出来。  
“躲开那些液体！”sherlock冲过去把Loki拉开，他抬起袖子掩住口鼻，“甲醛？”  
“你需要我把那些水也弄走吗？”  
sherlock摇了摇头。他在四周找到一根锈撬棍，然后把那堆防水布拖了过来。他用小刀割开了最外面的胶带，然后拉开最外面的防水布。  
“那是......?"  
一双脚。

 

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

“雷斯垂德，这跟我一点关系都没有——也和他一点关系都没有！你为什么不先看看尸体非要先来询问我们两个——你有在听我说话吗？”  
探长气定神闲，“也就是说案发的时候你不在场是吧？——有没有听到什么异常声响？”  
“异常声响？你是说僵尸复活那种？听我说，那具——”  
“没有是吧，很好。介意解释一下外面的酒吧斗殴是怎么回事吗？”  
sherlock不动声色扯了扯Loki的袖子，后者眼睛都不眨一下，“有个蝼蚁图谋不轨，你还想让我接着详细描述？”  
“所以你们就碰巧和另外二十多个人打起来、并且碰巧发现了这个暗室、最后碰巧找到了一具尸体？”  
“对就这样有什么问题？”  
“没问题！”雷斯垂德把本一合打了个响指，两个巡警立刻走了过来，”先生们，劳驾把这二位带回局里，谢谢。“  
“慢着——又不是我们动手杀人！”  
“但你们是最早发现尸体的人，这说明你俩有可能是潜在的事发目击证人——带走！”  
“嘿！！！”  
雷斯垂德让巡警先停下。  
“还有什么要说的，”他双手抱胸，“你们两个？没有的话就苏格兰场见，我完全可以让你俩在审讯室里呆一夜，你最好赶紧决定。”  
二人组对视一眼。  
“好吧！”sherlock妥协了，“但是有一点，别忘了你我的约定！”  
雷斯垂德让巡警放开他们。“只要你说实话，我就守信。”他把sherlock拉到角落，“现在，在我以谋杀逮捕你俩之前给我解释清楚，这到底是怎么回事！”  
正当sherlock忙着给他们洗脱谋杀罪名，Loki则陷入了到达中庭以来从未有过的神生危机：萨莉·多诺万一脸微笑，正朝他走过来，浑身上下都散发着期待。他记得她，当然记得，毕竟不是什么人都能让大名鼎鼎的邪神不得不使用幻象才得以摆脱。Loki一点都不想回忆当自己发现那个女人究竟和一个幻影做了些什么，尤其是他还要为此修改她的记忆。  
“嗨，又见面了！”多诺万看上去有点紧张，“还记得我吗？上次和你聊天很愉快！”  
“当然，”Loki微微欠身，想着她究竟是怎么在发现一具尸体后还能有心思调情，“那个夜晚让我难以忘怀。”  
多诺万的期待被点亮了，她睁大眼睛，迫不及待重新打开话题。周旋应付，加上几个无伤大雅的谎言，把一个中庭女性逗得心花怒放对Loki来说不成问题——如果没有其他人在边上粗鲁无礼地瞪着他就更轻松了。  
他不着痕迹瞥过去，男性，三十到四十之间，现场法医，生活悲哀。因为看见同事和别人聊得开心就面露不悦，要么是假正经要么是暗恋。而萨莉·多诺万或许曾经和他有过一段，但她早已放手，他却念念不忘。  
哦，不止，还有别的。Loki收回目光，假装被多诺万一个拙劣的笑话逗得哈哈大笑。  
“一点都不好笑，警佐，首先三岁小孩都知道帝企鹅只在南极栖息。”  
他抬起头，sherlock正站在他们身后，又换上了那副咄咄逼人的姿态。“其次——天啊，我现在才知道神的品味竟然如此令人不敢苟同！”  
“注意你的言辞，蝼蚁。”  
但sherlock没有回应，他转过身，就尸体的解剖问题和雷斯垂德讨价还价，没有再回过头去看Loki一眼。  
“哦，又来了！”多诺万突然插话。  
“抱歉——什么？”  
“赌气，”她耸耸肩，“我对这副表情再熟悉不过了。每当我们的‘大侦探’得不到他想要的、或是因为什么事惹了他，他就会这样跟你对着干，讽刺个没完，就像个孩子发脾气一样。”她朝着Loki笑笑，又开始露出那副迷离的表情，“真可怜你，跟他当室友一定很累人。”  
“还行。”Loki匆匆回了一句，看见sherlock围上围巾正往外走。“抱歉，你不介意——？”  
多诺万摇了摇头，Loki迫不及待抽身离开。  
他是独自一人回到221B的，这一天即使对于神来说也过于混乱。因为在案发现场多诺万的纠缠使他无暇关心那具尸体、而这本来应该是他的注意所在——他对外宣称是为了更好了解蝼蚁以便于未来的统治，但其实也只是被人类表现出的复杂情感迷住了、迫不及待想要知道更多。  
这句话用来形容一个神真是可笑，但是——确实——阿斯加德人不会犯下这种可怕的罪行。阿萨神族英明而高尚，他们懂得宽容忍让，懂得理智文明，即使被逼到极限也永远有荣誉锁住他们的灵魂。但人类——这些被塞进灵魂的木头枝子*已经生长到远比他们的造物主更加复杂。  
Loki推开门，室内没有开灯，但他知道sherlock在沙发上。  
“看来你的蝼蚁朋友没能许诺给你想要的。”  
另一个人在黑暗中沉默了一会。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“有些人告诉我了一些关于你的趣事。”  
sherlock飞快地回了一句，听上去像是“赌约已经结束了”。  
“你以为我在跟她说什么？”  
“关于你？”  
“关于她。”Loki拉开台灯，“你说过Jones在一个‘名人’家工作，那么如果他们不希望所有人知道自己家出了人命，就一定会竭力阻止调查......”  
“......这样雷斯垂德就必须考虑公众影响、从而减少曝光度，”sherlock从沙发上坐起来，“他就必须暗中调查。”  
Loki朝着厨房打了个响指，水壶跳上点火的灶台，橱柜门打开，茶叶倒进杯子。”你看起来很抵触我和萨莉·多诺万接触，“他伸手接住飞过来的杯子，茶水正冒着热气，”她很有说服力——很会教唆人，不得不说。要不是她自己和别人纠缠不清的破事那么明显，我几乎都要相信了。“  
“你见过安德森了？”  
“我觉得他们都对你终有一天会变成杀人凶手深信不疑。”他指了指茶几，“咖啡？”  
一只马克杯正好停在他面前。

 

第二天他们都是被电话吵起来的。鉴于谁都不愿意第一个下床承认是自己的手机，再加上打来电话的人过于锲而不舍，这场拉锯战以sherlock终于无法忍受终止。  
“谁打来的？”  
sherlock放下电话，Loki正倚在楼梯扶手边，赤着脚，睡眼惺忪。他平时精于打理卷发这时从他苍白的脖颈两侧垂下来，又被漫不经心撩到耳后。  
大侦探眯起眼睛。  
他们看上去穿得简直一模一样，除了睡衣的颜色。  
真丝制品爱好者x2。  
“为什么你就能安心躺着？”  
Loki伸开五指，两只耳塞躺在手心，“容我向您介绍——”他懒洋洋地拖长调，“居家安眠的忠实伙伴。”  
sherlock嗤之以鼻，踩着茶几直奔盥洗室。  
“我十五分钟后要沐浴！”  
“你要什么？”sherlock的声音听上去模模糊糊的，“你以为你在土耳其**吗殿下？给你十分钟，不然我就一个人去巴茨***！”  
门被猛地拉开了。“你要去哪？”  
sherlock嘴里都是泡沫。  
“说清楚，中庭人！你要去哪？”  
sherlock漱了漱口。  
“你中毒了吗？你为什么要喝那个？你要去哪？”  
sherlock把水吐干净。  
“首先，”他靠在池子上，因为Loki的摇晃衣服湿了一片，前额垂下来的卷毛还在滴水“永远！永远！永远不要在别人刷牙的时候摇对方！永远！！！”他开始解系带，“其次，我说了我要去巴茨——你来不来？——让一下我要冲澡。”  
“巴茨是什么地方？”  
“医院。”  
“你去医院是因为——？”  
“雷斯垂德决定让巴茨的停尸房协助调查，他把尸体转移到医院了——你能不能让一下？”  
“你们蝼蚁竟然还有专门放置尸体的地方？！古老的水葬传统****有哪点不好吗？”Loki也开始脱他的长袍，“以及——不能，我也要洗澡！”  
“你完全可以等一会！！！”  
“是你自己说只给我十分钟的，而且你只有可怜的一间浴室。”神挑起一个微笑，浑身赤裸，“现在，脱也脱了——洗不洗？”

“早上好——喔！看着点！”雷斯垂德被溅出的咖啡烫的直吸气，但罪魁祸首只是竖起领子冲进了停尸间。  
莫名其妙被坏脾气连累的探长一脸莫名其妙，“他这是怎么了？”他问随后跟进来的Loki，“他早上就开始吃药了？”  
但被他寄予厚望的“sherlock的新室友”却显然注定要给他沉重一击。  
“哦，没什么，”这位永远衣着整齐优雅从容的男士转了转手杖 ，笑得意味不明，“我们一起洗了个澡。”然后发现了更多人类的有趣反应。  
雷斯垂德大声咳嗽起来，脸色通红，费了极大力气才没有失礼地把嘴里的咖啡吐出来。他甚至都没有勇气重复最后一句话。等到他抬起头，Loki和sherlock一样不见了。  
仔细想想，雷斯垂德浑浑噩噩，说不定是我听错了......早知道不该喝那么多咖啡的。  
他们走到观察室，一面玻璃之隔，sherlock正在和Molly争论。昨天在尸体周围没有发现确认身份的物品，雷斯垂德借机声称发现的是无名女尸才得以把她运到圣巴塞罗缪医院，并且也出于保密考虑，发现她的防水布还未打开。  
“拜托，她是我的受害者！”sherlock大喊，“我发现了她，我确定了她的死亡时间，我确认了她的身份——但是我连碰她的权力都没有？！”  
但是称职的医生摇了摇头，“没门，sherlock，我们讨论过这个——”  
“你今天换了新的腮红，变浅了一个色号，为了搭配你的新唇彩——它们很适合你。但是你的睫毛膏抹得太多，眼影也——”  
“sherlock！”  
这次打断他的是雷斯垂德。Molly涨红了脸，显然被深深冒犯了。探长冲进去一把把他拽出来。  
“听着，sherlock，你要么好好配合，要么......”他压低声音，“你可以围观解剖过程，但不能动任何东西，尤其是不能这么对Molly，明白吗？”  
“是你不明白！”sherlock敲了敲窗户，“看看她！前天我刚刚接手一桩委托，昨天晚上当事人就被发现死在自家附近的酒吧暗室里。再加上墙上出现的涂鸦痕迹，你难道不觉得这一切都该死的熟悉？“  
“你是说我们又牵扯上了非法团伙内部火拼？还有，sherlock，说了多少遍我们还不能百分之百确定这就是你说的那个保姆！”  
“这当然是Jones！我是说——”  
“雷斯垂德探长！！！”  
他们一齐回头，Molly的脸映在玻璃上，因为恐惧而瞪大双眼，正急切地朝他们这边探望。她放在玻璃上的手不断发抖。“这具尸体......你得过来看看！”  
一行人冲进停尸间，防水布刚刚被Molly拉开一角，雷斯垂德探过身看了一眼就皱起眉头。sherlock从旁边拿过手术刀，干脆把整块布划开。  
诡异的沉默弥漫在四个人中间。他们没有发出任何声音，甚至没有一声短促的尖叫，但与此同时所有人都忍不住盯着这具尸体——或者说，奇怪的艺术半成品。任何见过她的人都不会将此称之为谋杀受害者，不知情者甚至可能会以为这是抽象主义雕塑的新作。sherlock和Loki一眼就能认出这是他们昨天大费周章寻找的Barbara·Jones，但除了这点之外，他们再也没有任何信息能解释为什么她会变成这幅样子。  
从外表来看，这根本不可能是一位长期从事保姆工作的中年女人，最起码，这和Jones本应展现出的面貌毫无相似之处，除了五官再也没有其他特征能让人认出这是她。凶手显然怀有一种低俗的恶趣味：她全身赤裸，头发由深棕被染成金黄，还被烫过，最后盘成一种相当古典的发髻，只有在油画或古代雕塑作品中才能见到。除此之外她还被剃光了其他身体部分的体毛、甚至包括眉毛，取而代之的是在眉骨上用黑色精细描绘的两道。她的全身上下都被抹上、或是被某种化学品漂得惨白，加上尸体的自然僵硬，整个人看上去像石膏一样不自然。最为引人注目的部分是她被塞进防水布的姿势——两膝被绑在一起，看上去像是朝一侧优雅地跪坐；左手臂绑在腰侧，头朝右侧，右手举在头的正前。两只手里似乎都拿着什么东西，被尼龙绳死死困住以防滑脱。  
凶手在做完这一切之后大约还嫌不够，就像孩子在摆弄自己娃娃之后还要再加上装饰品。凶手给她戴上了细小珠子串成的头冠，一半卡在她的发髻里，一半松脱；脸上也带着妆容，虽然被浸泡的甲醛褪掉一部分，但还是能明显地看见浅粉色的腮红和唇彩。  
“她......她怎么......”  
Molly已经完全躲在了sherlock身后，但当她终于打破沉默开口发问时，无需进一步说明，余下三个人都明白了她的意思。  
她怎么会露出那种表情？  
迷离，沉醉，欢喜。  
那是情人凝视所爱的愉悦，而非直面突如其来的、折磨性的死亡。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *北欧神话：诸神用梣树枝创造男人，用榆树枝创造女人。  
> **土耳其浴：桑拿为主，时间超长，中间不仅有按摩还有吃吃喝喝环节。  
> ***巴茨：圣巴托罗缪医院的简称，该院位于伦敦肉类市场。  
> ****水葬：把死者放在一条小船上......别逼我回忆frigga麻麻死的那段好吗。


	6. Chapter 6

他们各自陷入震惊，解剖室内一时陷入寂静。雷斯垂德心情复杂，sherlock跃跃欲试，Loki若有所思。只有Molly表现得还算正常：她死死捂住嘴以阻止呕吐或尖叫。  
“你们......准备现在开始......”探长打破了沉默，但眼前的情形让他怎么也说不出剩下的话。  
“不，先把她恢复成原来的姿势。”sherlock脱掉大衣，一旁的Molly立刻抓住了这个能尽早抽身的机会。“来搭把手，雷斯垂德，把她扶起来。”  
“你不说明白之前我绝不会动一根手指！”雷斯垂德粗暴地回应，脸色难看。他从业几十年，变态杀人狂也见了不少，之前莫里亚蒂事件还让他一度以为自己长了见识。现在......要不是多年的警探经验和正义感苦苦支撑，他一秒钟都待不下去。  
“凡事事出有因！”sherlock指着尸体，“你想知道凶手的意图，把她复原是最快的办法。——不是每个人都有闲情逸致像摆弄芭比一样折腾自己的猎物！”  
雷斯垂德深吸一口气，万分不情愿地戴上手套。他尽量忽略sherlock不近人情的语气，不得不承认他是对的。尸体的重量远超他的预料，费了相当大的力气才将她的上半身扶起，然后再按照sherlock的指挥摆放四肢。  
“把她的右手举高！......还要再高一点！对！然后把左手放在腰后面——不！不是背起来！自然垂下！对！——不要动！”  
“不管你想干什么！”探长咬牙切齿，尽量别让尸体蹭到自己身上，“我最多再维持一分钟！”  
sherlock掏出手机从各个角度拍了照片。“耐心！”他抱怨道，“真不明白你为什么那么急！”  
雷斯垂德翻了个白眼。  
“好了，叫Molly准备解剖。我记得你们规定法医工作全程录像？”  
“你想说什么？”  
“只是给自己争取一下旁观的权利。”  
他们全部撤到一面玻璃之隔的观察室，sherlock刚一进去就要摆弄扬声器，被雷斯垂德手急眼快关上了。  
“嘿！”  
“别看我！要么安静看着，要么走！”  
“你今天怎么这么大火气？难道——等等，转念一想——把尸体从苏格兰场停尸房挪到医院恐怕费了你不少功夫，光跟警督说好话估计不管用，肯定有他人相助。而鉴于你认识的'上峰'人物并不多，能轻易左右苏格兰场而且不引人注意的——”  
Sherlock脸色突变，而雷斯垂德的表情也好看不到哪去。警探重重“哼”了一声，喝了一大口咖啡。  
“别告诉我你去找了那个胖子！”Sherlock几乎是在大叫，“这是他授意的？”  
“你坚持说这是你的案子，我能怎样？如实禀告你是怎么把自己卷进一件谋杀案，然后请求警督让你查看尸体吗？”  
Sherlock的气势以肉眼可见的速度瘪了下去。  
“自然，如果你求助Mycroft，他当然不会错过这么一个卖人情的机会——现在咱俩都欠了他一次！让我猜猜，帮忙的代价是让你对我严加看管？没收我的一切药物？还是让我在事后安安静静软禁在221B？”  
“都不是。”雷斯垂德尴尬地咳了一声，在Sherlock看过来的时候甚至别开视线。“和他共进晚餐，下周三。”  
Sherlock瞪着他，整个人失态到无以复加。他对此的激烈反应让雷斯垂德觉得更加难堪。  
“共进晚餐？和你？你确定我们说的是一个人？Mycroft·Holmes？那个自大狂、糖分过量的胖子？被蛀牙困扰的秃——”  
“Sherlock！”  
解剖开始了。  
他们看着Molly在另一边准备完毕，对着摄像头说了几句话，然后开始检查尸体表面。  
“死亡时间超过四十八小时，尸体在密闭环境下被化学物长期浸泡，具体死亡时间有待商榷。”Molly的声音有些发抖，但她控制得很好。“舌骨完好，脖颈上无勒痕，初步排除勒毙可能……体表无重力击打造成的任何淤肿伤痕，无明显外伤……下一步将抽取胃容物进行毒检。”  
雷斯垂德凝视着Molly小心翼翼地抬起尸体四肢进行检查。Barbara·Jones的眼睑被合上了，但她的表情如此鲜活，甚至让雷斯垂德萌生出一种错觉：她好像还活着，她的生命还在以另一种形式呼吸、搏动，丝毫没有痛苦。无论是被塞进防水布封在木桶里还是被放在冰冷的解剖台上供人检查，都只能感受到迷离的欢喜愉悦。  
“她都经受了什么？”他忍不住喃喃自语，“她究竟是怎么——”  
“——怎么死的？”sherlock在他身侧冷冷地接话。“这很容易看出：她是溺毙。手指缝隙里的木屑，小腹鼓胀，四肢浮肿。如果切开检查会发现她的肺部肺泡充水——更精确地说，酒，加上少量甲醛。”他顿了顿，绕过雷斯垂德按开扬声器。“Molly，检查她的口腔！我怀疑她的嘴里塞了东西。”  
Molly被这突然的命令吓了一跳，但还是很快照做了。她先是徒手，但尸体的下颌紧绷，纹丝不动。试了几次之后她不得已从旁边取过一把钳子，准备将上下颌撑开。这种情况实在太过罕见，一时连雷斯垂德都不由自主凑近玻璃细看。Molly费了一番力气才达到效果，但呈现出的景象却不在她意料之中。  
“上帝啊！”她倒抽一口气，拉过照射灯。“那是——”  
Sherlock的怀疑被印证了。Molly用镊子探进口腔，一点点将里面塞成一团的东西拉出来。异物的分量并不大，但为了防止它们从Barbara·Jones嘴里滑脱，凶手以堪称外科手术的高超手法封闭了她的上下颌：他在她的颌骨上钉进十几枚细长的钢针，创口细小，经过一番伪装后几不可查。这就是Molly一开始无法徒手打开的原因。  
“那是什么？”  
他们看着Molly托盘中缠作一团、五颜六色的东西。Sherlock一眼认出来，面色僵硬，沉默不语。Loki看清了却不明白这究竟是什么，暗自疑惑为什么其他人反应如此之大。雷斯垂德最后终于硬着头皮站了出来，打破沉寂。  
“那是——那是——那是——” 他吞吞吐吐半天、几乎说不出一句完整的话。“那是安//全//套//吗？”

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

sherlock在屋里走来走去，把案发现场照片、从雷斯垂德手上顺来的文件和初步尸检报告摆得到处都是。Loki就这么跟在他身后，寸步不离，执着地转了一圈又一圈，直到地面上被铺得难以下脚，两人一起被困在“纸张陷阱”中。  
sherlock似乎完全没意识到屋子被自己弄得多乱、或者身后还跟着另一个人的事实，所以当他左右看了看然后猛地一回身，险些和Loki的来个亲密接触。有那么一秒中他们的鼻子就要撞到对方的脸上，索性邪神灵活惊人，以一个漂亮的后仰避开了可能出现的尴尬情景。  
“拜托你下回做出任何突然动作前先警告他人！”Loki抱怨道，谨慎地退后一小步拉开距离。但sherlock像见了鬼一样看着他：“你怎么还跟在我后面？”  
“你说什么？”  
“你怎么还跟着我？——你难道不应该坐在沙发上摆弄电脑，喝两杯茶或者订上一堆布丁或者——我不知道，享受神生？”  
“别大惊小怪，蝼蚁，我们有过协议的。”  
“但那不包括在这！——哦！你踩到文件了！”  
Loki动都没动一下。“声东击西？想得美！”  
“你到底要干什么！”  
“很简单，我有个问题，关于——”  
“在回来的路上我已经跟你解释过了！”  
“‘自己谷歌’严格意义上来说不算答案。”  
“确实不算——我这是告诉了你一种解决方法，大天才！”  
“不见得。”Loki不为所动，那副慢条斯理的样子简直要把sherlock逼疯。“通常情况下，无论问题多么不值一提，只要我问，你必然会迫不及待回答，好通过这一点炫耀你在某些方面的优越。但这一次相反，不仅没有直接给出答案而且还对此反应激烈——新问题：你在逃避些什么？"  
sherlock看上去快崩溃了，他咬牙切齿瞪着Loki，从嘴里飞快溜出几句诅咒，左顾右盼想要逃离现场却被地上的资料困住。这真是极其罕见。熟悉他的人见到他这幅样子就会知道他肯定又被迫要去做一些他极不情愿完成的事，比如吃掉盘子里所有的西兰花，或者解答Loki的神秘问题。  
“我没有逃避。”  
“嗯。”  
“我告诉过你了，自己去查，你不是会用电脑吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“所以别跟着我了！”  
“既然能问你，我为什么要去费力敲键盘？而且你现在看起来很闲，所以——”  
“我是不会跟你解释什么叫安全套的！”  
空气凝固了几秒。  
“为什么？”  
三秒钟之后，sherlock卷起离自己最近的一沓资料，半个脑袋都缩进睡袍领子，踩着一地的纸飞奔上楼，然后——“嘭！”，起居室归于宁静。Loki独自一人站在地板中央的“孤岛”上，露出一个通常意味着诡计得逞的微笑，然后掏出手机，点开了互联网。

 

12：46 来自  
还在生气？  
12：55 回复  
没有。  
12：56 来自  
你在生气，我知道了。  
12：57 回复  
随你。  
12：57 来自  
案子卡住了？  
12：58 回复  
没有！！！！！！！  
12：59 来自  
你的案子卡住了。  
我可以勉为其难帮你一把，蝼蚁。  
13：00 回复  
我没有卡住！！！！！  
别自作聪明了！！！！！！  
13：01 来自  
别自欺欺人了。  
想打赌吗？  
13：01 回复  
我不玩这么愚蠢的把戏。  
13：02 来自  
你已经在玩了：宁愿躲在房间里发短信，也不愿下楼面谈。  
13：03 回复  
我在“生气”，你说的。  
13：03 来自  
那只是因为你的案子卡住了。  
现在过了中午，在过去的两个小时内你没有得意洋洋地冲下楼，也没有点外卖，也没有大叫着“赫德森太太”裹着大衣出门，而且你还试图掩饰在一小时前打碎了放大镜这一事实。  
13：04 来自  
别害羞，我听到你收拾碎片的声音了。而只有极度挫败才会让你犯下这么简单的错误。  
不怪你，这确实是个困难的案子。  
13：06 回复  
这个案子对我来说并不困难。  
13：07 来自  
那你干吗不下楼来亲自证明这一点？  
至少把门打开。  
13：08 回复  
好让你趁机往我的卧室里扔鼻涕虫？  
13：08 来自  
好让你能看见门毯上的外卖。  
13：10 回复  
里面是什么？  
13：11 来自  
三盒馄饨。  
今天煎饺卖完了。  
13：13 回复  
为什么？  
13：13 来自  
把这当做“我想参与这个案子”的表示。  
13：14 回复  
你的邪恶计划可能不会奏效了。  
我知道你在里面下了药。  
13：15 来自  
那只有一种方法能找出真相了，不是吗？  
赶紧把那堆泡在汤里的小面团吃了。  
13：15 回复  
我要是不呢？别以为自己可以对别人指手画脚。  
13：15 来自  
那我就亲自上楼喂你：）

以上为截止到今天下午13：30的历史消息

 

“所以，这不是团伙作案？”  
“虽然看起来不像是个人完成，但凶手显然经过缜密谋划；何况Barbara是位独身女性，只要经过大量准备，一人完全可以实施犯罪。”  
雷斯垂德皱了下眉，狠狠吸了一口烟：“你之前说凶手时一名男性？根据公寓里的喷绘来看？”  
“在看到墙上的涂鸦时只是猜测，但后来我发现有其他佐证。”sherlock从兜里掏出一张叠起来的照片展开，“她脸上虽然被仔细化了浓妆，但还是能看出端倪：眉梢和下唇有反复磨蹭的痕迹，显然凶手不常化妆或者是个彻头彻尾的新手。你可以看出他经过反复几次才终于将双眉化成对称，虽然稍显僵化，但对于一名不会化妆男性来说已经非常不错：他的”成品“完美无缺，多余化妆品留下的印记都被很好遮盖——毫无疑问，他是个完美主义者。”  
“你觉得他想干什么？复仇？如果真的是报复，他完全可以直接杀人了事。但是这些诡异的装扮、尸体被摆放的姿势、还有她嘴里的东西......这太过大费周章，完全说不通！”  
“对他而言这都是必要的。或许不止报复那么简单。”  
“你觉得这次是不是又——”雷斯垂德意有所指，“是不是——”  
“你想说连环杀手？”  
“不，我是说莫......”他下意识吞咽了一下，转移视线：“莫里亚蒂？”  
沉默。  
“不，如果是他，我早就会收到直接讯息。他喜欢通过受害人给我传话，记得吗？”  
“那如果这一次也是怎么办？或许他这次选择间接传递讯息，你知道，通过摆弄尸体之类的。”  
“如果他真的想要再次把我们卷进他的变态游戏，那么在受害人的挑选上他肯定会费上一番功夫：要么是毫无关联的随机人选，要么是经过仔细筛查的特定人群——Barbara·Jones从任何角度上来说都不符合这两点！她工作的保密性使她不是那种随处可见的人，而她的身份职业也说不上特殊。另外传递信息也太多了：一处在尸体，另一处却在她雇主的公寓而不是她家？”  
“或许她的雇主是下一个目标？如果他想把事情搞大的话，那对夫妻正好满足一切标准：明星，上流人士，一举一动都引人注意......”  
sherlock翻了个白眼，“思考，雷斯垂德，而不是胡乱猜测！第一，符号留在了育婴室的墙上，而不是更加显眼的门或是客厅，说明他不是只为引人注意这么简单。第二，凶手闯入的时候劫持明星和劫持保姆的机会均等，但他却选择了后者，说明他目标明确。第三，任何一个了解娱乐圈的人都会知道，那对夫妇在圈内已经不算什么大人物。离他家被闯入的事已经过去多日，但娱乐新闻上只字未提。如果他们真的有你说的那么出名，这会小报记者早就该把他家围得水泄不通了。——简而言之，任何想要制造大场面的凶手都不会选择他们当自己的受害人。”  
“好吧，就算这次他选择Barbara是出于刻意，那么为什么是她？如你所说，她不过是个不起眼的保姆，虽然为明星家庭服务，那顶多让她比普通人行踪稍微隐秘一些，毫无其他特殊之处！”  
“除了职业，她个人背景如何？我知道她上过社区大学，当过很长一段时间保姆，因为有虐童前科而不得不背井离乡隐瞒过往——除此之外呢？”  
“等等！你是怎么知道——算了，估计又是你的什么推断法之类的。说实话我真是搞不懂你们这些......”  
“不，我从委托人那里知道的。”  
雷斯垂德看上去像是噎住了。  
“好吧。”他把烟头扔到地上，用鞋尖碾碎。“你需要我做什么？再挖一挖她的档案？”  
“明面上的公文可能被修改过，况且她的档案上可没写着她是个怎样的人。”sherlock拖长声音，“我需要你——”  
他不说了。雷斯垂德茫然地看着他，过了半天才反应过来。  
“不！”他立刻回绝了，“想都别想！”  
“目前你手上只有这一个案子。”  
“我说了sherlock，别想！”  
“你可以把这当做一次度假。”  
“你是不知道‘不’字怎么拼吗？”  
“而且还可以让你逃过迈克罗夫特的监视，三天，搞不好还能连着那顿尴尬的晚饭一块翘掉。”  
雷斯垂德顿住了。  
“三天？”他犹豫地说，“你确定我能逃过你哥？他最近似乎越来越......”  
“他跟踪你？”  
“不是，他......”  
“在你家安装摄像头？隔三差五要求你汇报关于我的情况？”  
“......他最近总是要求见我，用各种各样的理由。”  
“这说明他又要开始管我了！”sherlock一锤定音，“他当然不会直接出面，而是通过你——你就是他算计用来对付我的一步棋，雷斯垂德，而现在他要开始收网了！一连两个案子都是如此，难道你还察觉不到异样吗？”  
“呃，你误会了，sherlock，跟你无关。”  
“什么？”  
“我是说，他要求找我的那些理由，跟你无关。”雷斯垂德咳了一声，别开头，“他通常只是请我吃一顿饭，不谈任何公务或是你相关的话题；或是在酒吧小聚——说实话我也很惊讶他竟然会去酒吧——我还去过他家一次，不得不说，让人印象深刻。”  
“他没有家！”sherlock转身要走，但又折回来，扶住雷斯垂德的肩膀，“你最好立刻准备去德比郡的行李，越快越好，借此机会赶在他进一步给你洗脑前找回自己的理智(虽然我很怀疑你究竟有没有）。与此同时，我们会调查关于尸体装扮的事。随时联系。”  
他说完闪身出了小巷。  
“说洗脑是不是太过了？我不至于被他牵着鼻子走吧？”雷斯垂德嘟哝着往外走，紧接着突然停住了。“慢着！什么叫‘我们’——你和谁？说清楚——sherlock！”

 

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

sherlock不知哪一样更令他震惊：Loki正在用手机和一个陌生男人通话，还是——Loki正在用他的手机和一个陌生男人通话。  
“很好，我会告知Holmes先生......是的，我们感到很抱歉......我们会处理好后续，不会惊动警方......我们已经确认了，她的确是单方毁约；有鉴于此，贵方可以立即终止合约......支票请寄到贝克街221B......我的荣幸，先生，日安。”  
他说完就挂了电话，心满意足拆开一盒焦糖布丁吃了起来。  
“介意解释一下吗？”  
“解释？哦，那个小甜饼经纪人打来的，询问你的案件进展。”  
sherlock直觉大事不妙。  
“......你说了什么？”  
“就你听见的那部分：她自己被发现了前科于是毁约逃走，故事结束。”  
sherlock松了口气，但还是站在原地没动。  
“还有事？”  
“是的。”他简短地说，显然在等待什么。“我有东西要给你。”  
Loki手上的勺子停了下来。“什么？”  
“准确的说，不是一件‘东西’。”sherlock避开他探究的目光，“你来吗？”  
Loki放下了食物。  
“现在开始有点意思了。”他露出一个假笑，伸手在空中虚握，大衣和他的手杖同时出现。“带路，蝼蚁。”  
他跟在sherlock后面下了楼，一反常态，sherlock并未叫车。他们并肩穿过大街小巷。四月的夜晚温度稍低，在几个街区之后sherlock回头望向他，鼻尖冻得泛红：“你饿吗？”  
在车水马龙的嘈杂中他放大了音量，但Loki显然没明白：“抱歉？”  
“你饿不饿？”sherlock不得不更靠近了他一点，视线堪堪落在Loki的眉心，有些局促不安地搓着手——这是个无意义的动作，鉴于他正戴着手套。这只能说明一点：他在紧张。  
“你准备请我吃饭？”  
“不是。”sherlock又一次错开了视线，“只是......如果你还没吃晚饭......”他指了指路对面，Loki注意到那里正开着一家面包店。  
“我相信他们会卖些布丁之类的东西。”sherlock小声嘟哝。Loki被他的拘谨取悦了，忍不住笑起来，然后很快被对方发现了。  
“如果你不饿，那还是继续赶路好了！”sherlock说着就转过头去继续大步往前走，并且越来越快。Loki跟了上去，依旧在笑。他们在一栋建筑的后门停了下来。从那里能看见巨大霓虹招牌的背面，隐约放着喧闹的音乐，而后门堆放着几个巨大的垃圾桶。Loki隐隐有一种不好的预感。  
“别告诉我这是蝼蚁们的那种社交场合，夜店什么的。”他一把拽住sherlock的胳膊，“平时我不介意戏弄取乐，但现在我没有兴致在这种低下的场所消耗整个晚上！”  
“这不是什么夜店！——放开！”sherlock试图把自己从他手上解放出来，“你以为我会带你到那种智障才觉得有趣的地方？拜托，我还以为你是个聪明人！”  
Loki放开了他，并未因此放松警惕。sherlock有点恼火地推开那扇后门，然后——几乎是报复性地——一把把Loki拽了进去。  
“嘿！”  
“嘘！”  
他们在一条灯光昏暗的走廊上贴墙而立，sherlock探头观察了一下。  
“等一分钟，我马上回来。”  
不等Loki拦住他，sherlock已经拐进了另有一条走廊。紧接着几声隐约的碰撞声和一声毫无歉意的“抱歉”传来，sherlock重新现身，手上多了两副眼镜。  
“你干什么去了？”  
“拿着这个，进去的时候戴上。”他说着塞给Loki一副，然后推开了走廊尽头的一扇铁门让Loki进去。这间屋子里一片黑暗，不见人影。音乐声突然从四周响起，震得Loki不得不捂住耳朵：“sherlock！”  
一只手握住了他的手腕。“跟着我。”他听见sherlock低声说。他们走上一条倾斜的走廊，没过几步，一面巨大的屏幕出现在面前，这时Loki才意识到他们走进来类似剧场的地方。sherlock领着他登上几节阶梯，然后走进某一排座位坐下。  
“时间正好！”他听见sherlock轻声说。他看向银幕，但上面的画面模糊一团，到处都是叠影，Loki不得不转开视线：“这是什么？”  
“把眼镜戴上，然后看就是了。”  
Loki不得已照做了，然后——奇迹出现——他面前的叠影在镜片下变得完全立体，好像正漂浮在他面前。Loki下意识伸手去抓——他自己完全没意识到这个动作究竟有多蠢——但手上空无一物。五个白色的字母漂浮在他眼前和红色的银幕之间：MARVEL  
“噢！我完全忘了一位神可能从没见过这东西！”sherlock看着他在一旁像只试图抓住逗猫棒的猫一样胡乱动作，不得不伸手把他拉回座位。“幸好这间放映室里没有别人，否则他们将有幸欣赏到一位神明第一次观看3D电影的精彩画面。”  
“别人？”Loki大声说，听上去像是被激怒了，“有别的蝼蚁在？该死！这肯定是某种邪恶的幻术，意图使我当众出丑！”他握紧了手杖，看上去像是要大开杀戒的征兆。sherlock不得不又一次把他拉回去。  
“没有别人，看清楚了！”sherlock摘掉了他的眼镜。“我现在开始严肃怀疑带你来这是不是个错误。”  
但Loki完全没注意他在说什么。他怅然若失地环顾四周，好像在寻找那些失踪的字母。但周围除了空荡荡的座位一无所有。  
“怎么回事？”  
“我料到带一位神来公共场所看电影不会有什么好结局，所以我黑了电影院的操作系统，然后包了一整场。”sherlock说，“至少毁掉一屋座椅总比杀死几十个人要更容易逃脱，不是吗？”  
“看什么？”  
“你看就是了。”他重新把眼镜戴回Loki脸上。邪神只好把注意力转回屏幕，但紧接着他又开始坐立不安起来——“为什么我在屏幕上？——那是加冕礼！怎么回事？——索尔！为什么索尔也在！该死他竟然又叫了我一遍母牛！——哦他在屏幕上的样子看起来真蠢，几乎和实际上一样蠢——这究竟是怎么回事？难道有蝼蚁偷拍了当时的情况？不可能那是阿斯加德——为什么我能飘在空中我却抓不住——”  
sherlock现在终于确定带一位神来看3D电影是个糟糕透顶的主意了。

 

九十分钟后。  
屏幕突然变黑，开始滚动制作人员名单。灯光亮了起来。sherlock摘下眼镜，但Loki在一旁毫无动作。他仍然维持着之前观影时的动作，好像根本没意识到发生了什么。  
事实上影片过半的时候他就彻底安静下来，好像突然明白了屏幕上发生的事并非真实。整个后半程他安静地可怕，无论影片里的洛基和索尔发生多么激烈的冲突他都无动于衷。sherlock不得不多次转过头确认Loki没出什么事——就像现在一样，他伸手帮Loki把眼镜摘掉，但后者好像根本没察觉到他的动作，仍然面无表情地盯着屏幕。  
“我们该走了。”  
Loki机械地站起来，机械地跟在sherlock身后从电影院走出去，机械地走过他们来时的每一条街道，直到sherlock打开221B的门，他才终于做出除了盲从之外的第一个动作：脱掉外套缩进沙发，然后就不再动了。  
sherlock挂好大衣和围巾，然后换上睡袍。他走进厨房开始烧水，忙着把咖啡和茶的罐子一个一个打开。他有点手忙脚乱，但总之没有把水壶炸掉。他和Loki同样沉默，因为不知如何是好。他不擅长与人交心或是解决感情之类的问题，事实上他根本觉得这没必要。但即便是情感贫乏如sherlock也能察觉到事情不对，所以尽管他不能理解，他还是决定维持现状。  
宁可永远封冻也不做第一个破冰的人。  
他把茶和咖啡端到客厅，端起自己那杯喝了一口，然后差点吐出来——化学天才对于煮咖啡这件事毫无帮助，他那堆精确计算的化学计量数到了这里就成了一杯汽油——比汽油还难喝。  
然后在他狼狈掩饰自己在这件事上的失败时，他听到一个声音：“你为什么带我去看那个东西？”  
sherlock抬起头，看见Loki盯着自己。他拿不准Loki现在的态度，那双绿眼睛太过冰冷莫测，也许下一秒他会死，也许反而冰融雪消。  
他没回答。  
“我现在只能有两种理解：第一，你想要向我证明某些事情，或者给我一个解释，关于你前几天提到过的......电影。第二，你只是想带我去看......电影。”Loki说，“是哪个？”  
他又一次避开了Loki的目光。“你已经有答案了。”  
“我只能想到你或许是希望证明我在这个世界并不存在。我只是活在那块屏幕上的人。但如果你确实有此想法，我现在大概不会安然坐在这里了。“Loki轻轻笑了一声，”你一直都很想在我身上做点试验、以搞清楚我究竟是什么东西，不是吗？”  
“我想现在你我都清楚你究竟是谁。”  
“所以为什么带我去？”  
sherlock握紧了杯子。  
“你可以把这当做‘我想感谢你的午饭’的表示。”  
Loki愣住了。  
“什么？”  
“听着，”Sherlock把杯子放下，盯着黑色的液体中间荡起一圈细小的涟漪。“我所需要的是一个同伴，而你完全可以胜任这个角色（尽管我不愿承认），这就够了。我不在乎你是谁、从何而来、往何处去……目前为止，我只需要你留在这，”他又重复了一遍，“这就够了。”  
“够了？”Loki拔高声调，语出尖刻。“我对你来说就够了？足够替代那个前一任的可怜虫？那个抛弃了你们的小联盟转而去投向一个无关紧要女人的怀抱、宁可和她躲在某个愚蠢的海滩腻歪也不愿继续和你上演现代版'夺宝奇兵'的普通人？不得不说，在寻找替代品这件事上你确实棋高一着！我选择地球只是在阿斯加德之后退而求次，你失去了一介凡人却要一位神明取而代之！”他冷笑一声，“所以现在我算，你的第二任——”  
“我原以为'神明阁下'有足够的智商去分辨'同伴'和'助手'二词之间的差别，”sherlock打断道，“看来是我错了。”  
“噢，不知大侦探有何高见？”Loki轻蔑地说，“依我看不过都是供你驱使的配角罢了！”  
“首先，我不会带我的助手去看电影，仅仅是为了感谢他帮我买了午餐。”

 

我不会看着他在我身边使用魔法——或其他现代物理学发展尚不能解释的未知力量——而无动于衷。  
我不会阻止迈克罗夫特调查他，或者在知道他早晚会这样做时出手干预。  
我不会让他跟我一起办案，在我明明不需要协助的时候。  
我不会让他住进我的房子，坐在我的椅子上，和我一同淋浴，用我的杯子喝茶，刷爆我的卡仅仅是为了买一大堆无意义的碳水化合物。  
我不会吃掉他给我买的馄饨——特别是他明知道我想吃煎饺。  
我不会让他参与任何事，我不会让他影响我，我不会允许一个人以突然的、毫无逻辑的方式闯进我的生活，呆着不走，但我却毫无异议。  
我不会、或许永远不会再遇到与我如此相似的个体。  
我不会希望除你之外的其他人留下。

 

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于文中描述John的句子：可能有些激烈，但必须强调的是我没有任何对角色的不敬之意，只是完全为剧情服务和遵从人物设定。sherlock和loki他俩如果想要真正的变成“we”就必须解决各自的过往，于sherlock而言是John和他们曾经的种种，于loki而言则是Thor和复仇者（后文当然也会提到他哥的事，一个一个来，俩人谁也跑不了）。  
> 还有“同伴”和“助手”的问题：John在TV里和原著里都是好友、助手、搭档三合一的角色。这里算是私设，我想表达的“同伴”含义是“势均力敌、各方面都极为相像的伙伴，每一个都有不输另一个的能力和头脑，每一个独立出来都足以成就一番事业，但却因为命运使然走到一起、并肩共行”。John在我的理解里更像是跟sherlock取长补短、相互协助。如果引用TV里多诺万警官的说法，sherlock和John像是“一个怪胎和一个正常人”的组合，那sherlock和loki显然就是“两个怪胎凑到一块了”。


	9. 弄臣-第九章

“你来的不是时候，亲爱的。”哈德森太太把雷斯垂德迎进门，“小伙子们都不在。”  
他摘手套的动作停了下来。“都不在？全出去了？”  
“夏洛克十分钟前冲了出去，可怜的孩子，他看上去饿坏了！至于劳菲森先生，我想那么体面的人应该有份繁忙的工作，一大早就不见踪影。”哈德森太太转身进了厨房，“我恐怕你得稍等一会，探长先生，请先到客厅坐着，热茶稍后就来！”  
雷斯垂德颇为惊奇地慢慢走上楼，果然客厅里空无一人，四处堆放着纸张资料，茶几对面的墙壁已经彻底沦为“福尔摩斯式线索墙”。他走近细看，全是各个角度的照片、时间轴，在一堆杂乱不清地纸片中用深色马克笔表明了两个单词：“弄臣”，和“姿势”。  
楼梯上传来一阵瓷器碰撞的声音，雷斯垂德赶紧坐回沙发。哈德森太太端着托盘走了进来。“你在这！把外套脱了吧，这样坐着会舒服点。”  
雷斯垂德照做了。  
“呃，哈德森太太，如果您不觉得突兀，我想问问关于您那位新房客的事。”  
“没关系，这不是什么秘密。劳菲森先生是个挺不错的小伙子，温和又有礼貌。他在城里有一份好工作，我想大概是律师一类的。他平时都跟夏洛克出双入对，如果你问我的意见，我觉得他真是相称极了！看上去真是赏心悦目！下次我可以跟特纳太太炫耀我也有一对可爱的情侣房客——噢！我听到开门的动静，肯定是夏洛克回来了。你们有事情要谈，我就不打扰了。”  
探长还没来得及消化“一对可爱的情侣”这件事，就眼睁睁看着这位身材瘦小的房东太太以不符合她年龄的敏捷迅速跑下楼。不一会，夏洛克冷着脸冲进来，手上提着个外卖纸盒，看上去下一秒就要炸毛。  
“怎么啦，大忙人？”雷斯垂德幸灾乐祸，“饺子又卖完了？”  
夏洛克把纸盒扔到茶几上，举手投足间都带着挫败。“那家中餐馆的老板坚持我应该在早上吃这个——他说什么也不肯卖给我煎饺！”  
“这是什么？闻起来挺香的。”雷斯垂德伸手想打开纸盒，被夏洛克一把抢过来。“小笼包。”  
“什么？”  
“小笼包！”夏洛克咬牙重复道，“圆形的、放在中式蒸笼里制作的‘饺子’，长得根本不符合逻辑，每一笼的个数也不合逻辑，看上去又干又瘪，而且味道——”  
他挑剔地夹起一个咬了一口，筷子在空中停了大概三秒，然后果断把一整个都吃了。  
“勉勉强强。”  
盒子里剩下七个包子接连惨遭毒手。  
“我希望你从德比郡带来了好消息。”吃饱喝足的大侦探换上长睡袍蜷进扶手椅，目光灼灼看着雷斯垂德。那样子像极了之前雷斯垂德看到过几次的、另外那位房客的做派，不禁又让他想起之前哈德森太太的话——“他们真是相称极了！”  
“呃，那个，”他低头咳了一声，“你让我查的东西有结果了。”  
“然后？”  
“你说的没错，她确实有案底。”探长递过一只档案袋。“关于她当年虐童的事，警方报告的只是其中一起，之前还有数次邻居举报。”  
夏洛克在茶几上把文件摊开。“这些报告说的全都是一样的内容：将儿童一人留在家中，门窗反锁，监护人不知去向，邻居听到孩子哭声报警。”他皱起眉头，“即便她逃过了警方问责，但那些家长为什么事后不追究？”  
“我不知道，可能他们没有那个精力或金钱上诉。”雷斯垂德耸耸肩，“雇佣她的都是一些中低产家庭，因为她做保姆只是学生兼职、收费不高，所以孩子父母可能会选择辞退并且自认倒霉，如果闹到去法院上诉的话很可能得不偿失。”  
“一两家也就算了，十几家都是这样？”  
“呃......”  
“这些地址都必须查一遍，这其中肯定隐瞒了什么，背后绝不止警告这么简单！”夏洛克一把抄起文件把他们挨个粘在墙上。“她受到过这么多次警告，却依然能在同一个城市里找到工作，总有家庭愿意雇佣这么一个有着数次虐童举报在身的保姆，为什么？她年轻漂亮，初入社会，容易博得那些男主人的青睐，但家里的女主人也跟着装聋作哑不闻不问？而且她唯一那次入档记录后她就彻底从德比郡离开、再也没回去，为什么之前的记录都能被掩盖、偏偏这次却被闹大了？难道是有人在背后帮她？这个人是她雇主中的一位？追求者？”  
“为什么不能是家人？”  
“她上的是职业学校，而且读到第二年就出来打工，你指望我相信她背后有个‘长腿叔叔’帮忙？”  
“你还知道‘长腿叔叔’？”  
夏洛克不理会他的讽刺，转身研究那堆资料去了。雷斯垂德拿起外套，“你还需要别的吗？”  
“尸检报告，还有关于她手里握着的东西。”  
“报告我会给你发邮件，证物那边我想办法拖延。没别的事那我先走了，我要急着——”  
门开了，楼梯上随之响起脚步声。不过他俩谁都没在意，雷斯垂德忙着整理衣领，而夏洛克以为是loki回来了，以至于直到那位不速之客走进客厅他们都未察觉到不对。  
“看来我到的正是时候！”来客笑道，整了整挂在左臂上的伞。“早上好，格雷格。”  
雷斯垂德整理衣领的手僵住了。夏洛克一跃而起：“你来干什么？！”  
“淡定，我亲爱的弟弟，要知道世界上不是所有事都跟你有关。”麦克罗夫特·福尔摩斯以一个微笑回敬自己的兄弟，出人意料地并没有任何要反击的意思，这对于屋里剩下两个人来说简直是见所未见的奇景。  
“等等！”夏洛克喊道，“你来这里之前去见了谁？看看你的领带，你今天一反常态地选择了暖色系的颜色；头发比平时多抹了三分之一的发胶（依然掩盖不了你快秃了的事实）；你的皮鞋，你是把它们重新上过油了吗？天哪这反光我要瞎了！还有你的——这是什么味道？你是不是用了——”  
“如果我是你，我会把注意力放在自己另一位室友至今未归这件事上，而不是纠结自己的哥哥刚去见了谁。顺带一提，我还谁都没见呢，Sherly。”  
雷斯垂德发誓，如果夏洛克是只猫，他现在大概已经弓起背、毛炸得像个大号绒球、呜呜咆哮着准备在他哥那身价值不菲的手工西装上好好磨磨爪子。所以赶在这场大战开始之前，他手疾眼快一把拽住夏洛克睡袍腰带把那小子扯回来。  
“你哥说的也有道理，你那个室友去哪了？你难道不需要出门找找什么的？”他一边说着一边  
拼命给夏洛克使眼色。“听说他刚搬来伦敦，初来乍到总是想要四处逛逛什么的，万一这会他正在海德公园喂鸭子呢对吧？如果太久不见人哈德森太太会着急的，你也知道她有多喜欢这个‘新房客’......”  
他费力把自己横在这俩人中间，背对着麦克罗夫特朝夏洛克做口型：“案子！”。他哥现在还不知道自己那宝贵弟弟“委托变命案”的事，名义上这个案子挂在雷斯垂德名下、为了减少公众影响而暗中调查，被麦克罗夫特知道之后只会给对方更多可利用的把柄。夏洛克很快也意识到这点，他装作耿耿于怀、转身上楼。探长轻轻松了口气，硬着头皮转身接着应付他身后另一尊大神：“福尔摩斯先生，好久不见。”  
“你我之间不必生疏，叫我麦克罗夫特，格雷格。”大英政府阁下笑得异常亲切，朝楼梯比了个“请”的手势：“车已经等在楼下，我们路上谈。”  
雷斯垂德还纳闷什么时候跟他成了“你我之间”，见对方一副不容拒绝的样子，只好默默从命。他巴不得赶紧让麦克罗夫特离开这，夏洛克散了满地的案件资料，要是被麦克罗夫特看出他暗中协助他弟还不向他汇报，这月奖金肯定完蛋。

 

当走过第三幅特纳的风景画时，夏洛克终于问了自出门以来的第十四遍“我为什么非得来这？”。  
他不是从未去过博物馆*，只是上次的记忆在一般人评判标准里应该算不上“温馨”：黑暗中的追逐和枪击，黑色莲花和蜘蛛，巨大墙壁上打斗的影子。如果有人问起，他可能会辩称一切都是为了探案，他本人对博物馆（尤其是艺术和文史展区）实在谈不上有多少兴趣。他想过自己为了演绎案情会踏上多少匪夷所思的地方，只是他没想到那些地方之一会是古典艺术展厅——两次。  
他在古希腊展区停驻，这地方填满了无数灰白塑像，身材健美的男人和女人摆出瞬间的永恒姿态，神祇们正用缺少瞳孔的眼睛凝望众生。无论画框中扭曲的肢体显露出喜悦或怨憎，他们的脸永远是如出一辙的宁静，淡色的嘴唇含着怜悯忧郁，仿佛叹息自己缘何从天界极乐陨落、踏入尘世中的无限彷徨。  
“他们很美，不是吗？”这时他身边有人开口，“但却好用残忍和自负玩弄这世界。”  
他侧过头，坐在他旁边的是个装扮时髦的年轻女人。黑色卷曲的长发垂在胸前，一顶宽檐软毡帽遮住了大部分脸部轮廓，只露出小巧的下颌和涂了深色唇彩的嘴唇。  
“根据神话，这个世界及其间一切都是他们的造物。正如一个孩子当然可以随喜好摆弄自己沙箱里的一切，人类与神毕竟是不同的。”  
“不同，怎么不同？神和人一样，他们吃穿住行、生老病死，他们会胜利也会落败，他们会取人性命也会被人杀死，会陷入情爱也会黯然神伤。”女人嗤道。“他们有什么不同？”  
“从某些方面看他们当然也具备人性，但二者间区别在于，人不能承载信仰，神化一个具有无数劣根性的产物最终只会引来灭亡——而神可以。从某种角度看，神正是人类愿望的集合。”  
“所以，你为何而来？”女人指向那些艺术作品，“你认同神灵和他们背负的信仰？你欣赏这些寄托了愿望的作品？你明白这正是人类对信仰的具象化、而你尊重那些艺术家隐藏其间的良苦用心？”  
“不。”  
“不？”  
“我来是为了寻求一个问题的解答。但除此之外，我不能假装理解这些虚伪的幻象，更毋论欣赏。”他说，“你以为‘神灵’崇拜是从何而来？因为愚昧与胆怯中人类只能蜷缩于寒冷和黑暗，曾几何时在自然面前他们渺如尘埃，所以人类创造了自己的权威，以幻想凌驾于自然之上，自我欺骗泥石土木塑造的偶像和口耳相传编造的故事能拯救一切于水火之中。接着他们不满足于虚无的概念，于是决心自己动手，而这些就是成果——企图依靠色彩和雕塑表达崇拜、重申信仰，好像他们心中那不可一世的‘神’真的会满足于区区几块石头和几滴颜料的供奉一般可笑。”  
“你在暗示什么？”她紧紧盯住他的眼睛。“你不信有神明存在、人类便是神明的产物？”  
“请回答一个问题，小姐，”他说。“究竟是是‘神’创造了人类，还是人类依照自己的样子创造了‘众神’？”   
场面静默下来。他们之间仿佛有一根无形绷紧的线，他以为女人会愤怒，会破口大骂将他视为异端。他的确反应过激，也的确莫名其妙卷入这场谈话，但他并不打算为他所说的一切道歉......然后他看到女人低着头双肩耸动，紧接着是一阵大笑。  
“没有信仰支持的神如何能称之为‘神’？”她——他喃喃自语，摘下帽子，“真可惜，我再也看不到那群家伙至今仍愚昧不明的样子，那一定非常精彩。”  
夏洛克顿了顿，开口道：  
“你打算跟我回去吗？”  
“......你是怎么发现的？”洛基反问，又像是突然反应过来，急急伸手去摸自己的内袋，很快在里面找到一枚闪着红光的小玩意儿。  
“现代科技，堪比神力。”夏洛克举起手机，上面同样闪着红点。  
洛基打了个响指换回男装。“我记得某个不信神的人正在跟神做室友。“  
“我不相信人的信仰和他们创造出的‘神’。”夏洛克辩解道，“但我确实认同这世上总有一些现象是......科学和逻辑所不能解释，宇宙中可能也会存在比人类更先进的文明。或许这些超越了你我目前的理解，但因此而否认其存在无疑是愚蠢的做法，特别是当这证明出现在我眼前时。”  
“那艺术？我看不出你为何对它意见颇大。美好的事物总归让人心情愉悦，尽管出自蝼蚁之手。”  
“你管这叫‘美好’？”夏洛克皱眉，“这只是一堆被雕刻成......扭曲人体的......姿势毫无逻辑......含义毫无因果的.....石头！”  
“你总是坚持强调这些？一切事物都必须互有联系？”  
“当然！”他指向一尊爱神像，“除了对所谓‘美’近乎盲目的崇拜和歌颂，我应该从它身上看出什么？有什么象征、寓意、暗示如此重要，以至于作者非要将它创造出来？”  
“那么——”洛基意味深长，“又有什么象征、寓意、暗示如此重要，以至于他非要将她杀死不可？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *这里的博物馆是虚构的。


End file.
